sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Agate (White diamond 777)
Green Agate is a Crystal Gem, which formerly belonged to the white diamond court, created by the user White diamond 777. Appearance She has mint green skin, her eyes are green jungle, she wears a turquoise sleeveless top with an olive green glass star in the middle, on this she wears a lime green furry scarf, her boots are also hairy and The same color of his scarf, also has dark green gloves almost black with three stars in each, his miniskirt is the same color as his gloves, his gem is located on his front. Personality She is very cheerful, affectionate and very considerate with her friends, especially with Steven, and whenever any of the gems or Steven have a problem, she is always willing to listen and give hugs when they need it most. Although if somebody makes her angry she makes a big scandal and does not leave anyone alone until she solves it, and when she is sad she does not speak to anybody but Steven, and stays locked in her room of the temple until it is 5 of the morning Relations Steven: they get along very well, spend most of the day together, sometimes sleep together, eat together, she does not even notice him spying on her in the shower, although Steven does not know she feels something for him and always He shows it by giving him kisses, hugging, and saying "son", "I love you very much", or "I love you" sometimes. Garnet: she and Garnet get along, sometimes chat, play cards together, and sometimes Garnet helps green agate to reflect on life. Peridot: green agate considers peridot to be rare, but always says that it is very fun to hang out with her Lapis: they do not talk much, although Green Agate regards it as hateful, Lapis helps in the rap part of their music videos. Lil Wayne: He is the second best friend of Green Agate, she met him on twitter and constantly writes him, or he sends her a gift or letter in the mail Curiosities Their favorite food is muffins It is the only gem that has friends who are celebrities (Lil Wayne, Fetty Wap, Kehlani, Tinashe, Zonnique Pullins, Wiz Khalifa, Lil Kim, Young Thug, Lil Uzi Vert, Keyshia Cole and G-eazy) According to White Diamond 777, when Steven was kidnapped by Aquamarine and Topaz, she did not stop crying and swore she would be able to destroy the aquamarine gem with the goal of saving Steven Gemstone Agate is not a specific mineral, but a set of micro-crystalline varieties of quartz (silica), and basically a variety of chalcedony. Agate is one of the most popular minerals in Oregon. Other varieties of agate are carnelian, onyx / onyx (and all its variants), blue lace agate, crazy lace agate, among others. Agate forms in the cavities of volcanic rocks, where hot solutions rich in silica are filtered and deposited. The variations in the solution or in the conditions in which it is deposited are the ones that provoke the variations in the successive layers (with what sometimes the chalcedony alternates with the crystalline quartz). Its zodiacal affinity depends on the color of the stone. Its main uses are basically decoration and jewelry. Its hardness is 7 on the Mohs scale, as are other quartz. In ancient times, it was thought to protect against epileptic seizures and psychological disturbances. Gallery Green agate's gemstone.jpg Green agate albun portrait.jpg Green agate.png cymophane.jpg|Cymophane the fusion of Green Agate and Steven steven x green agate.jpg Nuevo Lienzo2 .jpg|she,connie.steven and jeff on beach city green agate and steven contempling the stars.jpg azurite the fusion of green agate and lapis.jpg|Azurite the fusion of Green agate and Lapis lazuli anyolite.jpg|Anyolite the fusion of Green agate and Garnet green agate and flower stone.jpg|Green agate and Livi's Flower stone Category:Gems Category:Agates Category:Quartzes Category:Crystal Gems Category:White diamond 777 Category:Protagonists Category:Genderless Category:Enemies of the Homeworld Gems